borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(360) Need Modded SMG With High Ammo Regen (Trade Or Dupe)
I need a modded SMG with normal damage for a level 45 and it needs a quite high ammo regenaration. Will do a trade or it can be duped Gt: iTzz CHiCKeN i can see what i can whip up, but there are new 'rules' that aply to modded weapons. It will have to tedior model to load. Do you want a 'legit' (as in possible in game find) weapon? or a more heavily modded twisted twisted or shredder shredder type gun? GT same as username here. Iran4edmund 21:37, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- I would prefer a "legit" weapon but if yu cant i wouldnt mind a shredder shredder type weapon. Oh! And isit ok (if yur making it) can it be either purple or red coloured weapon? (not rarity colour) GT: iTzz CHiCKeN I don't know how to do red weapons. I can try purple, but I'm pretty sure the tediore body necessary for amo regen is +50 rarity to the weapon. That part alone pushes it over the threshold of purple. You might just have to settle for orange.Iran4edmund 22:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- I dont mind, i would just like a bright coloured weapon but if yu cant dont worry :) ^orange is color. it also happens to be quite bright :D Iran4edmund 19:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Iran4edmund, i'm looking for a modded Draco (with the text and effect) with a high damage and fire rate (350+ and 8.5+), do you think you could make me one of those? I have alot of stuff i could trade in exchange, modded and unmodded and would really appreciate it. GT: A Combat Panda Combat Panda, i'll see what i can do but i need your level so i can be sure that you will be able to use it.Also, i'm not sure if the new modding 'rules' allow the gun damage to go that high. Iran4edmund 19:23, March 18, 2010 (UTC) High its me again... Lool can yu edit the gun name? ^who is me? and what do you mean by edit the gun name? You can put any combinations of prefixes and titles on guns. If you want something like 'Jakes ultimate rubber band gun' or other such not sense, I cannot/won't because A) I don't know how. B) it's silly and will only make the guns stats worse.Iran4edmund 19:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Chicken thats who it was and okai i dont mind the gun name then do yu know wen the gun will be finished? Panda here, thanks for the help Iran, im really looking forward to see the finished product of the gun your working on for me. Just send me a message when your finished and i'll hit you up with a game invite. - A Combat Panda Ummm if you do not mind i would like pestilent plague they screwed up and put it in as the pestilent crux. I would apreciate it though it would probobly be out of kindness as i dont realy have any weapons of value. Hopefull stats would be in the range of 250+ x7 damage 45+ accuracy 2.0 fire rate x 4 corrosive but as i said that is hopefull stats i would still just like to have it as a show piece all other info can be found on the wiki page appreciate any afforts gt:Tbone0923 05:22, March 19, 2010 (UTC)